Gil's Glasses
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Gil loses his glasses. HEHE!


**Gil's Glasses**

**Raiting: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters. **

**Sumamry: Gil loses his glasses. (_wink)_**

**A/N: Just read it and enjoy it, peeps. LOL**

* * *

Gil sat up straight at his desk and sighed. He took off his glasses and slowly placed them on his desk. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He had a very bad headache and he just wanted to go home to relax. He heard a soft knocking at his door and sat up. 

"Gil? Greg paged me with the test results. You wanna come?"

"Ugh... sure." He stood up and reached for his glasses, but felt nothing but the papers that were on his desk. He sighed, knowing he couldn't see very well without his glasses, and walked out into the hallway with Catherine. He got in step with her and placed his hand on what looked to be her lower back. When he heard her gasp, he pulled his hand away and stopped walking.

"Cather-"

"Look, Gil... I know you missed my tush, but come on..."

"I lost my glasses. I can't see anything that good. I'm so sorry."

"You lost... your glasses?"

"You really don't know how sorry I am..."

"Yes. I think I have an idea. Gil, you're red in the face." He brought his hands up to his face and closed his eyes. She giggled and grabbed his hand. She started walking towards Greg's office when he pulled her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Well since you can't see anything, I thought I would-"

"Hold my hand like a little boy?"

"Exactly." He still managed to see that smile even without his glasses. He smiled back and she dragged him into the office. Greg looked up from his work and his eyes immediately fell to their joined hands. He smirked and looked back up at them. Catherine gave him a look that meant, 'Say anything and you'll never live to see your 35th birthday.' He handed them the test results and backed away from her.

"You guys don't... have any... questions?"

"No. We'll go review it over in my office. Thanks, Greg." She dragged him back down the hall to head towards his office when they heard a loud argument coming from the break room. She took the lead and walked in front of him, but with their hand still joined. He gasped when he saw something fly out of the break room doors. He tugged on her hand and pulled her to him. They both watched as one of the coffee pots smashed against the wall across from the doors and coffee fly everywhere. One of Ecklie's day shift CSIs stormed out of the break room.

"I QUIT! I QUIT, ECKLIE!" She realized she was tightly wrapped up in his arms with her head buried in his chest. She slowly looked up at him and stared into his eyes. Ecklie walked out of the break room and stopped a the sight.

"Willows! Grissom! What on earth-" They quickly broke apart. Gil pointed to the smashed coffee pot which led to glass all over the floor. Ecklie stared down at the broken glass and sighed. "SOMEONE CLEAN THIS UP!" Catherine looked down at the floor and caught her breath. Her cell phone rang.

"Willows." She nodded her head and saved her cell phone. She grabbed his hand again, turning him even a darker shade of red and started walking down the hall.

"I thought we were going review these results in my office."

"Doc has the DB. Said he found some stuff. That's where we're going." They walked into the autopsy room and walked up to the body lying on the table. Dr. Al turned around and was taken back by the gesture.

"About time, don't you think?"

"What?" He pointed to their hands. Gil didn't think it was possible, but he turned even a darker shade of red. Catherine sighed and pointed to the body. "What do we have?"

"Ah. I found this... lodged in her skull. Thought you guys might want to take a look at it." Gil went to reach for the glass container holding the evidence, but Catherine gave his hand a squeeze and took it.

"Thanks." Her cell phone vibrated again and she sighed. She answered it and looked up at Gil. "Brass has a suspect in interrogation. We'll go there and then go review all of this." He nodded his head and they were out of the door. She dropped off the results and evidence at his office on the way to the interrogation room. They unlocked the one-way room and watched as Brass asked the suspect questions.

"How close were you with the victim?"

"Very close. We never dated, if that's what you're getting at. She was more like my best friend. If she needed something, I'd be there for her. Vise versa."

"How long have you two been knowing each other?"

"At least over twenty years."

"And... you have no idea who would want to hurt your best friend?"

"We were best friends. We told each other everything. But when it came to her love life, that's something I stayed out of."

"So you think... someone she was seeing could've done this?"

"I don't know. She barely told about her dates... she didn't tell me much about the guys she was seeing." Brass nodded his head and went to get up from the table. "If you think I killed her, you're wrong. I should've protected her more than anything. I loved her." Catherine and Gil froze in the break room and looked down at their still joined hands. The door opened and they both jumped.

"Cath? Gil? That was the victims best friend. Bryan Adams. Honestly, I don't think he could've done it. What about you guys?"

"Well.. I- We don't know. We've got to go look at some evidence. We'll let you know later." Catherine dragged Gil out of the room again and started walking down the hall. She slowed her pace when she felt his fingers lace in with hers. She looked back at him and gasped when he pulled her to him again. His arms tightened around her waist and she sighed. She looked back to see what it was and if she had kept walking with her head turned, she would've came in contact with the wall. He led her into the room and whispered.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was the one leading YOU around the lab." He shut the door and when he turned around, she was standing right in front of him. She backed him up against the door and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You can ignore all the feelings you've been having today, but I ca-" He stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her full on the lips. He turned around to where he had her pressed up against the door. They broke apart, gasping for air. He kissed her neck and played with her hair at the same time, causing her to let out a soft moan. He smirked and looked down at her. "You're defiantly coming home with me tonight."

"Well maybe, just maybe... if I could get all that paperwork finished, I can." She grabbed his hand, for what seemed to be the millionth time, and pulled him over to his desk. He sat down first and brought her with him. She grabbed the papers on his desk and moaned.

"This is going to take forever, Gil."

"No it won't. Not if you help me." He let his hands run down her arms. He took her hands in his and reached for a pen. She moaned and shifted in his lap. He let his head fall to her shoulder and sighed. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I have a slight idea." He let his left arm fall from hers and wrap around her waist. She giggled and grabbed the papers that he needed to sign. She guided him to the bottom of the papers and whispered. "Sign there." Minutes later, their shift was over. They both got up from the chair and practically ran to his car. "My place or... yours?"

"Any place. I don't care. As long as I'm with-" She leaned over and kissed him. She grabbed the keys from his hands and started up the car. He laughed into the kiss and broke away.

"Your place. Now." By the time they had gotten to his house, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They had managed to get to his bedroom. He busted open the door and went to turn on the light. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. "Leave it off."

"But. I can't see-"

"It's not about seeing, Gil." She leaned down and kissed him. "It's about the _feeling_."

* * *

**A/N: Oh. Oh. OH! I'm a genius! I came up with this all by myself. Ugh oh. BE JEALOUS, GSR!**


End file.
